


the usual morning

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Series: were-exo au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: jongin/minseokpgsame verse as "kitty league"; in which jongin's a jaguar and minseok is a british short hair (or hybrid au)[note: there is not a plot to be found here.]





	the usual morning

**Author's Note:**

> For EXO Month Fest 2019,  
today's prompt: cuddling

Most of the time, Jongin prefers being the little spoon. He likes feeling the familiar warmth and softness on his backside, even though Minseok doesn't care for the heat he generates when he sleeps. They don't often sleep together, but Jongin rooms with Chanyeol and Sehun and sometimes, the two drive him crazy. So, when Jongin can't quite take it anymore or when he just wants to feel Minseok's doting touch, he sneaks into Minseok's room - the one he has all to himself. 

As they fall asleep, the two human outlines start to fade at the edges, turning into fuzzy ripples of feline habitus instead. Jongin stays roughly the same size, but when Minseok shrinks down into the British Shorthair he is, Jongin's large tail wraps around Minseok's smaller body, roping him in so that Minseok's small shape molds into Jongin's back. The purr of a jungle cat is quite loud and Minseok flicks his tail before eventually settling in and making biscuits into Jongin's fur.

In the morning, Minseok wakes up first. Sometimes, he's squished under a heavier jaguar as a cat, sometimes as a human. Either way, Minseok is always waking up with a weight on at least one of his body parts. Preferring to entangle his legs with Minseok's as he sleeps or being particular about entwining their fingers to remain connected, Jongin stays unconscious as a log in the morning. Even when Minseok hoists the heavy creature off, Jongin doesn't wake up for a second. 

Bleary eyed, Minseok uses the washroom first, grooming himself meticulously and donning clean clothes afterwards. When Minseok returns to the bed, Jongin has turned half human already - a sign that he's slowly waking up. The fur and lithe feline muscles are gone, but Jongin's ears remain triangular and the tail slithers lazily between the sheets, looking for the house-cat that it's so used to.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Minseok strokes Jongin's cheek. Still sleeping, Jongin moves toward the touch unconsciously, tail wrapping around Minseok's wrist. His body stretches, lengthening and revealing a long stripe of golden skin at his lower abdomen. All hybrids sleep in the nude because of their shifting, so it's not an uncommon sight. Still, Minseok takes the time to look fondly at the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Jongin-ah" Minseok whispers. "Time to wake up." Jongin's feline ears flicker in response.

Outside, Minseok can already hear the hustle and bustle of the morning. Kyungsoo is no doubt already awake because it's his turn to make breakfast today. Baekhyun's voice is also echoing in the hallway and Minseok remembers that Baekhyun has an early class today. But then again, so does Jongin.

"Jongin-ah" Minseok tries again, in a louder voice.

But Jongin just groans and tugs Minseok's waist with a long arm. Minseok's upper torso falls on top of the sleepy man. 

"Five more minutes" Jongin mumbles, making Minseok chuckle.

Hesitating for a second, Minseok morphs back into a housecat. He paws at Jongin's face, careful to retract his claws. Gingerly, he licks Jongin's cheek, starting with the skin next to his ear. Slowly, but surely, Minseok grooms him with his rough tongue in hopes that Jongin will wake up.

"Mmm" Jongin makes a happy sound and suddenly, the texture under Minseok's tongue is furry.

Minseok looks down at the jungle cat Jongin has transformed into and feels the familiar rumbling of Jongin's purr. One sleepy eye opens revealing the slit pupil of Jongin's yellow eye. The ends of Minseok's lips ravel into little curlicues as the feline pupil dilates.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Morning hyung."


End file.
